Juggernaut MMORPG Wiki
Welcome to the Juggernaut Wiki! Here you can discover everything there is to know about the Juggernaut MMO, and contribute your own findings to the wiki. Hope you enjoy Vractomorph (talk); Wiki Founder What is JuggernautMMORPG? Juggernaut is a 3D multiplayer online roleplaying game developed by Mail.Ru. It takes place in the fictional world of Haradan. It is centered on two powerful empires, the Free League and the Steel Cohort, who are trapped in an endless civil war. Their leaders, Kraen the Free and Arq the Coldblooded, are blood brothers who have vowed to kill each other for the sake of a bright future of Haradan. And beyond the empires lies an even greater threat: The devourers. Spawned in another universe, these monstrous creatures are getting bolder every day, and threaten to destroy everything in the world of Haradan. Amidst all this lies a small island known as Radway. It's leader, Laea the Beneficiant, is the sister of Krean and Arq. She has vowed to keep the peace in her small corner of the world. Radway is also home to the Scorpions, a cult or mercenaries from an ancient mountain settlement founded by a being named Gromdar. The protagonists, that is, the characters controlled by the game players, are scorpions. The scorpions are very important to the community on Radway, because despite the fact it has a pacifist government, Radway still has a handful of problems: Bandits live in the woods, and regularly rob villagers. A cursed swamp full of dark creatures covers nearly a third of the island. Evil necromancy has awoken zombies in the graveyards, and a race of giant beetles, the tuskers, ravage the farmer's fields. And the islands general wildlife is full of monstrous creatures that simply cannot live with humans. As a novice player, you will experience life as a common scorpion mercenary. You will be given various tasks by the citizens of Radway, which nearly always involve cleansing an area of local wildlife, as well as other enemies such as bandits. In the game, such tasks are known as quests. After completing quests you will recieve money (gold). A second type of money also exists: diamonds. It can be bought using real credit. Also, upon completing a quest, you will recieve various items, as well elixirs of experience. These greatly increase your experience. If you have enough experience, you will level up and have access to more advanced items. The amount of XP you have is displayed in the green bar. Fighting in battlefields increases your heroism. If you have enough heroism, you will reach the next rank. Increasing your rank allows access to more advanced items. Your Heroism level is displayed in the yellow bar. Your health determines the amount of hits you can take from an enemy before dying. It is displayed in the red bar. Armour, weapons and amulets increase health. During battle, you will lose health, but you can replenish it using elixirs of life. Outside of combat, you can regenerate health faster by eating food. In battle, when you hit a monster, it looses health. If its heath reaches zero before yours, you win the battle. (Note: Before attacking a monster, always check that your health is full. Some beginners find this hard to remember.) Mana allows you to cast spells. Some spells use stored magic, such as in items, and do not require use of mana. However, any such item will be used up during the spell. Mana can be replenished by eating certain foods (such as apples). Your mana level is displayed in the blue bar. Legal I honestly don't care about copyright. Please feel free to add any images so long as they relate to the topic. F#ck copyright! F#ck flickr! F#ck liscensing! F#ck millenium copyright act! F#ck TinEye! F#ck America! WTD! ...actually though, since this wiki is about a game, its pretty obvious where all the images come from. Category:Browse Category:Beastiary Category:Quests Category:Characters Category:Map Category:Currency